Fifty Shades of Drunk Dialing
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Anastasia Steele seemed to have a weird habit of calling a certain CEO in Seattle when she is drunk, more specifically, the richest and most influential in the West Cost, Christian Grey. Characters can be a little OOC. HEA. Two-part story.
1. Fifty Shades of Drunk Calling

**A/N: A two-part story. Please enjoy!**

 **As always, review, favorite and follow. Thank you!**

* * *

Can be OOC.

It wasn't a daily thing to find Anastasia Steele coming home with a tear stained face, looking broken and torn. Her best friend for four years, Kate Kavanagh, was more than shocked to find her roommate that night.

"What happened?" She asked, tossing away the fashion magazine in her hand immediately over the sofa and stood up.

"Why weren't you at work?" Ana asked, looking dejected and insecure, she was hugging herself and she had nothing but her phone.

"That's not the main concern right now." Kate said, going to the kitchen island to make Ana a cup of tea, trying to calm her down. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Ana shook her head and went straight to her room, locking herself in it. What Kate had missed was the way she walked, it looked like as if she had been whipped in the butt, in which she had, though with a belt.

It was Ana's first relationship, and if Kate knew better, she would've done anything to prevent Christian Grey from getting close to Ana in the first place. Unfortunately, she had no idea about his lifestyle and his personal life whatsoever. Kate sat back down in the sofa, picking up the magazine but she couldn't get anything in her brain, the constant sobbing from her room was bothering her, making her feel bad and wanting to do something.

Kate took out her phone, contemplated on whether or not she should call Elliot to slam some sense into his brother's thick scull, then on second thought, she had no idea what had happened, so she could only let herself decide whether or not should she call Christian and yell at him, just to let him know that she was pissed.

Deciding on the latter, she dialed his number. Putting the phone next to her ear, she waited for him to pick up, but it went straight to voicemail, so she decided to just leave a voice message.

"What the fuck Grey! Whatever the fuck you've done to Ana, there's nothing you can do to fix it, so stay the fuck away from her! You've shit yourself and there's no way you can fix this!"

The yelling brought Ana's attention, she held her breath to listen, praying that Christian didn't show up on her doorstep, then after Kate's outburst, there was silence, so she assumed that Kate was talking to him on the phone, she heaved out a sigh. Ana felt like she would get punished by Grey the next time she sees him, because of Kate's spatting at him. Then again, she didn't plan on seeing him ever again, so he better stay the fuck away.

Ana felt so stupid for telling him that she loved her, she felt that probably most of the subs had told him that, because no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, it was hard to deny that he was, in fact, very easy to fall in love with. She could also see most of his subs getting kicked out because they confessed their feelings for him and he found it disgusting.

"How can I be so fucking stupid." Ana groaned into her hands that were covering her tearful face.

Jumping up from her bed, she swung open the door and said.

"Let's get drunk tonight."

• • •

In spite Kate's shellshocked yet amused expression, she nodded, in agreement. After getting ready they went to the noisiest pub they could locate in Seattle, not caring how far that might be, they were not to remember anything and to enjoy themselves.

"You called Jose?" Ana hissed in Kate's ear once they got off their cab in front of the club, just to see Jose Rodriguez standing at the entrance, waiting for them. Kate just nodded, she had no idea what really went down between Jose and Ana, but she wanted the two to get back like they used to.

"Don't tell me you called the Grey brothers." Ana said next to her ear in an undertone with distaste.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Kate replied quickly with a horrified look on her face.

"Something happened with you and Elliot?" She asked, pulling Kate to a halt, before facing Jose. They were out of his earshot, and he still hadn't seen them yet.

"No, but knowing him, he'd probably get Christian here if I called. You don't want to tell anyone about this break up didn't you?" Kate asked her, making Ana think if this could count as a break-up.

"I guess you're right." She sighed, leading Kate towards the entrance and greeted Jose with a cold look.

The rest of the night went by with a blur. Ana knew that she had downed a couple of shots with Kate, but she didn't know how much. A minute ago, when she first entered, she promised herself not to call anyone, so she switched off her phone, but Kate insisted that she left it on in case anything went wrong. The next minute, she found herself dirty dancing with Jose, who was more than tipsy, but not as drunk as she was.

Suddenly feeling sick and suffocated, she winded around all the people grinding on each other to reach Kate.

"Kate," she shouted over the noises, "I'm going out for air for a bit." She yelled in her ear for her friend to hear her properly. Kate was too busy to give her statement a second thought and nodded for Ana to go.

Jose followed, but this time, Ana caught him following her. She held out a hand, and leaned against the cool wall next to the back door of the club, where everything was quiet.

"No Jose." Ana said before he could get any closer. "I want to be alone, so let it be." She said, pointing a finger at him, her vision was blurred and her words slurred.

Pushing herself off the wall, she stumbled towards Jose, trying to push him inside and let her be alone, but her wobbly legs didn't allow her to make it that far. Ana realized that her legs couldn't support her weight, she leaned back against the wall, still eyeing him in a wary manner.

She remembered getting out her phone from her pocket, before slumping down on to the floor. Jose's face was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, she couldn't even remember the expression on his face. And that was it, everything went black and her memories erased from her mind.

• • •

She woke up with the bright light shining through the window and on to her face, her bladder was the constant reminder to tell her that she wasn't dreaming, and she should really get up and sit on a toilet.

Getting up and carrying a throbbing head, she wiggled to the bathroom. The place felt familiar and it looked even more familiar. The hungover was stronger than last time, and instinctively, her eyes darted back to the nightstand beside the bed, the scene gave her a sense of deja vu.

Reaching for her phone, she checked the time, it was only six forty-five in the morning, she had no idea how'd she got there and got no idea what had happened, but one thing was unmistakable, and it was the place she'd spent the night at.

She was at Escala.

The home of Christian Grey, the man she had just walked out on less than twenty-four hours ago.

"What have you done to me?" The question came out like a whisper, and it was said to no one in particular, since there was no one in the room.

After taking the pill that she found on the nightstand next to her, the deja vu scenery made her wanna stay, yet everything in her told her to leave this place.

Ignoring the pain in her head, feeling like her brain was been stomped away by elephants migrating, she got dressed and decided not to question about the different clothing on her. Deciding that it was suitable enough to at least deal with her when she got back to her own place, she grabbed her phone. Making her way out of the bedroom trying not to fall and not make any noises at the same time.

When she reached for the elevator, it was just in time for it to open up. Two people stepped out, soaking wet.

Taylor quickly dismissed himself after muttering a light 'Miss Steele' and went to his quarter to shower and change and get ready for his day.

Christian Grey, on the other hand, stopped in his track, he stared at Ana who looked like she was ready to leave again. He couldn't decide whether he was angry with her behavior yesterday night at the bar, or more nervous, because she was leaving him again.

"Ana." He was the first to break the silence.

"Mr Grey." She said giving him a nod of courtesy, when he didn't say anything further after calling her name.

Christian suddenly felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, he had been expecting Anastasia to address him as 'Sir' or 'Mr Grey' when he desperately wanted her to sign the contract, but she never did, and when his given name slipped out of her mouth, he found that endearing, and never wanted her to call him anything else other than 'Christian'. Now she was calling him this, it made him felt distance as ever.

"If you'll excuse me, sir." She muttered, making her way past him and to the elevator. After a while of staring, Ana thought he was going to say something to her, but he gaped at her and done nothing more. No words got out of his mouth and no actions were done by him, so she took it as a signal of dismissal.

"Ana, stay." Christian's voice rushed into her ear just as the elevator door opened in front of her. He, once again, appeared in front of her, blocking her way to the lift. "It's a Sunday, you don't have work. Stay for breakfast. Please." He said, almost pleadingly. Ana wanted to refuse, but she also missed Gail's cooking. The appealing of food made her decided against her better judgement and stayed.

Without a word, Ana turned around and went for the breakfast bar, sitting down on a stool and watched Gail move around in the kitchen.

She could feel Christian's eyes on her, but she couldn't care less, the man had the chance to say something, but he blew it.

"Ana." Gail turned around, letting out a startled breath when she saw Ana, sitting there staring into space.

Her gasp caught Ana's attention, and brought her back to where she was. Her head was still pounding, but it was better than when she first got up.

"Do you want tea?" She offered, seeing that Christian had just went in for a shower, and his breakfast was ready, so she actually have time for a small chat with the brunette in front of her.

"Yes please, Mrs Jones." Ana replied, accepting the offer politely.

"I thought you left." Gail stood opposite of her, handing her the tea just as she liked it, weak. "With all due respect." She added, still seeing her as her boss' girlfriend.

"Gail, I'm not with him, you don't work for me, we're equal." Ana said, not wanting to be treated like a princess. She liked Gail, and didn't feel like she deserved to be addressed like they do to Grey.

"Yes, Ana." Gail answered stiffly, not really sure how to register the information.

"I honestly don't have any idea how I ended up here, but you witnessed the encounter at the elevator." Ana sighed, stirring her hot tea that was too hot for her to drink directly.

"Jason told me that you were drunk and you called Mr Grey." Gail inputted.

Ana's spoon dropped out of her hand, luckily she didn't choose to pick up her cup at that time, because upon hearing the information, she was more than ready to bury herself alive from the embarrassment.

"I called him?" She asked incredulously. Eyes widening at Gail, who just nodded as a response. "Fuck!" She buried her face in her palm, rubbing her face furiously. "Shit, I did that again." Ana exclaimed. Running a hand through her hair, pulling it in frustration.

"Mr Grey, your breakfast is ready, when do you like to have it?" Gail asked, turning her attention away from Ana.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ana chanted in murmur not so softly. "Oh god." She whispered to herself, no longer in the mood for tea. Pushing it aside, she wondered what had Grey hear, or perhaps, how much had he hear. Wanting to leave, and get out of his sight as quickly as possible, she stood up.

"Anastasia." Christian called, stopping his conversation with Mrs Jones.

"What?" Ana turned back, snapping at him. She wasn't angry at him, she was just angry at herself. His surprised look soon turned into a glare that made Ana recoil. For all the times she had been with him, she was still intimidated by him.

"Come here." He said, patting the space that she was occupying.

"Why?" She asked, not moving an inch.

"We need to talk." He said, or more like, ordered.

"I don't see the need." She retorted with a huff, turning her heels, she once again headed towards the elevator.

"Anastasia Steele." Christian demanded in a louder voice, anger clearly lacing through each of his words. "Get back here."

"You're not my father, what makes you think I'd listen to you?" She remarked. Ana didn't know how she could will herself to turn away from him, the man she fell for so quickly and was still in love with.

"Damn right I don't," he barked, standing up, slamming his hand down on to the table, making Ana and Gail both jump. His housekeeper saw his temper and quickly made her way back to her room, leaving Ana to deal with him.

"Are you going to come and grab me by the arm and pin me against the wall?" She yelled back at him, she was now taking all the anger she felt for herself out on him, she knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't hold back. It felt good to shout at him.

"I just wish what you've said yesterday night was true." He sighed, the rage in his voice was out, instead, it was replaced by a tired, worn out tone. "Ana, please don't leave me. I'm begging you." He said, looking up at the woman standing in front of the elevator, still darting her eyes from him to the metal doors.

"You're going to get tired of me sooner or later, Christian." She softened, he looked up at her when his name was been called. He shook his head, trying to reason, but she continued, beating him to it. "It's better for me to leave before it gets harder."

"No, Ana, don't." Christian stood up, walking towards her. "Don't you dare press that button." His eyes were fixed on her hand that was brushing the button. Panic seethed through him, lunged and grabbed Ana's hand, pulling her towards him.

The harsh contact made Ana dizzy and her head ache, she closed her eyes to wait for the dizziness go by before opening them again.

"It's hard, way too hard, for me to let you go." He cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes genuinely. "It might be easy for you to walk away now, but I can't bear the thought of not having you around."

Ana got lost in his gray orbs, all the emotions were circling inside them, swirling up what seemed like an after-storm. She shook her head, wanting to think by herself and not get distracted.

"Please, what do I have to do to make you stay." He begged, letting his forehead touching hers.

"Nothing." She said through her tears, after a while of pondering. "There's nothing you can do. Goodbye Christian." Avoiding all eye contact, she slipped out of his hands and reached for the button.

"Ana." He whispered, the glass in his eyes shattered.

"I'm not your type, Christian." She whispered back, giving him one last lingering glance before the metal doors close completely. Ana slumped back against the wall. Christian didn't stop her from leaving this time, she had sent him the give up signal, and it was up to her whether they still stood a chance or not.

Having two empty pockets, she could only walk back to her apartment, thank god it wasn't far away from Escala.

Once she got inside and locked the door, she leaned against the door, her mind kept racing through the encounter with Christian before she left, his haunted eyes never leaving her memory.

"What happened to you Ana?" A male's voice made her jump out of her skin. The first thought that struck her was the fact that she had walked into the wrong apartment.

"Fuck," she jumped, but when she opened her eyes she saw Elliot Grey, the big brother of Christian. "Jesus Christ, Elliot, you scared the shit out of me." She muttered. Then she remembered, he was still with Kate. So he might've spent the night at their apartment. Turning away, she walked towards her room with her head down.

"Ana, come on." She heard his concerned voice when she was just about to close the door. "You know you can trust me right? My brother may not be the most idea date, but he's a good man at heart. He's smitten with you, you have to know that." He said, his voice getting nearer.

Ana stopped and opened her door wide again, slumping down on her bed, she allowed Elliot to step into her room.

"Where's Kate?" She asked, not sure whether she want her to know about this or not.

"She's still asleep. You want me to get her?" He asked, sitting down on the end of her bed.

"No." Ana shook her head.

"What did the asshole do this time?" He whispered, wanting her to feel better and to let her know that he'd be there for her for whatever that was.

"Nothing I didn't foreseen." She shook her head, letting her body fall on to her pillow. "What happened yesterday?" She asked, having a feeling that Elliot knew more than she did.

"You drunk called Christian." He started, carefully, eyeing Ana's reaction, not wanting to step on any bomb.

She nodded. "I know, his housekeeper told me as much." Letting him continue.

"I don't know what happened previously, but you called him, thinking he was the police station, and told him about this guy named Jose." Ana's mouth dropped, she gaped at him in disbelieve but let him carried on. "Christian knew you were drunk and went to get you immediately."

"Then, why were you there? Did Kate call you?" She asked, after a while to process all the information.

"We were at the same bar that night, coincidentally." Ana narrowed her eyes at his confession, knowing that was not it instantly.

"You're a terrible liar, Grey." She pressed.

"Okay, but promise me not to be mad at Kate." Elliot started carefully, thinking everything through before he spill out anything else.

"Can't." Ana said, "but that doesn't stop you from telling me. Whatever it is, I'm sure it already happened." She was not happy about things being kept from her, especially when it was something about her.

Elliot sighed, running a hand through his hair, he went to the door, checked that Kate was still sleeping, he pushed the door lightly, leaving it ajar. Sitting back down on to his previous spot, he stared into the wall that her bed was pushed against.

"After you got home all broken and torn, Kate knew it has something to do with my brother, so she called him, but he didn't pick up, so she left a voice message for him. She yelled at him, and I'm sure you heard it. It was loud."

Ana remembered the shouting she heard coming from Kate, thinking she might be on the phone with Christian, it was actually her leaving a message to him. Nodding, Elliot continued.

"Then, she called me, telling me about you. When you step out to tell her that you wanted to go for a drink and get drunk, she told me about it. Then I conjured this plan with her. I persuaded my brother to go to that same pub you guys are going and decided to see if Christian will do anything about you when he sees you in that bar, having fun and letting other people's hand brushing all over you. I know he's the jealous type and he is very possessive." Elliot answered the unasked question from Ana, then continued.

"He wasn't exactly completely sober when I went to get him, he only had one glass of gin. When we got to the bar, we didn't exactly get anything highly alcoholic. He spotted you quickly enough, but seeing that you were with Jose, he decided to let you have fun and not interrupt your night, so he didn't go to you immediately."

"Wait, were you with Kate when I went to her to tell her that I'm going outside for awhile?" She asked, slowly putting the pieces together.

Elliot nodded. "You're too drunk to recognize me."

"Did I vomit this time?" She asked tentatively, not really ready for the answer, she wished he would say he didn't know.

"No. At least when Christian brought you in, you look clean." He informed. "He got your call and went out immediately to get you. According to him, Jose got his hands all over you, but I'm sure he's only trying to let you sit up straight."

"I'm that bad?" She cringed as the story of her night continued.

"Don't hit the bar with Kate, not with your alcohol tolerance." Elliot warned in a brotherly manner.

"You've put on quite a show yesterday at the bar," he continued after the warning, Ana was too stunned and embarrassed at the same time to talk or even react to what he was saying.

"What have I done?" Her face morphed from embarrassment into horror, terrified to what she might've done.

"Christian has it on his phone, he recorded the whole thing." He said nonchalantly, but he still failed to fight off the smirk that was slowly showing.

"No, no, no. Oh god." Ana buried her face in her pillow, trying to suffocate herself. "Why are you telling me all this? Are you trying to embarrass me? To avenge Christian?"

There was a silence in the room, but as soon as the silence dawned, the shouting coming from the kitchen and the living room was clear and audible. Ana stopped fussing and listened carefully for the voices with the pillows still covering her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" It was Kate's voice, trying to get someone out.

"Will you get out the fucking way for once Katherine." The voice was unmistakable by Ana and Elliot, it was Christian. She froze at the voice, it was only good that he just entered so he didn't hear any of the conversation between her and his brother.

"You're not getting anywhere near Ana." Kate demanded, but Christian had already appeared by Ana's door.

Ana let go of the pillow that she was screaming into earlier. Elliot was still sitting on her bed just like when they were chatting earlier.

"I'm sorry, Ana." Kate stood at the door few seconds after Christian showed his face. "Do you want me to kick this fucker out?" She jabbed a finger at Christian.

Elliot was stifling a laugh when Christian glared at Kate than at him. Ana was just too stunned to do anything without a nudge from Elliot.

"Ouch." She muttered, sending Elliot a playful glare while rubbing her side. "I'll kick the asshole out myself, Kate." Ana replied in a low voice, not wanting to see what Christian had prepared for her when she called him an 'asshole'.

"El, do you mind?" Christian growled to his brother after Kate disappeared in to the living room.

Just when Elliot sighed and stood up, Ana spoke. " _I_ mind."

All heads turned to her. "I find Elliot's presence surprisingly comfortable and soothing." She cocked her head innocently at Christian, who narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what kind of game was she playing. "Or are you even jealous of your own brother?" She taunted.

Ana was telling the truth, because Elliot was far more comfortable to hangout with compared to Christian and Kate, he was more laid back and more carefree. Kate would talk too much.

Christian ignored Ana's protest and forced Elliot out of the room. Walking in, closing the door and locking it, he sat down on the spot that his brother was sitting on. Ana leaned back and turned away from him, she tossed the pillow that she was holding at him, hitting him square in the face as he sat down.

Knowing what might come from him, she became more angry than scared.

"Do you hate the belt that much?" He said softly. Ana was taken aback from his gentle act, she thought he would be growling at her and demanding to punish her. However, she was not his, so she could do anything to tell him to fuck off.

"It's not the belt." Ana bit back the name she wanted to call him, not wanting to provoke him further, though she wasn't in such a great mood either.

"Then what is it? Because as far as I'm concerned, you said you loved me." He didn't turn away from her when she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at her window, internally debating whether to pull up the shades or not.

"I still do." She confessed. Finally turning to look at him, she scoot over. "Christian, no matter how you deny it, you are very easy to fall in love with."

"Because of my face."

"Not only that. Why do you think all of your long-term subs wanted more?" She said, suppressing the anger for the time being.

"Because I am rich."

"I'm sure not all of them are gold-diggers. Look at Leila, I'm sure she loves you for you."

"How do you know about Leila?" Christian cocked an eyebrow, eyeing at her suspiciously.

"From what you've told me about her, I think I can deduce enough."

"But I don't care about them, I care about you. I only want more with you. Why do you think I ended all the other contracts?" He asked, rather irritably.

Ana shrugged, knowing there would be no use in replying to him. "I don't know, you make the decision, I have nothing to do with it." Christian sighed in frustration, he knew Ana would be hard to woo, but he was new to all this thing and he was trying. "The whipping wasn't something that had driven me away, it was the fact that you build your pleasure on top of a brunette woman's pain. Your sub might find it erotic, but I don't."

"But you asked me to show you." He was confused.

"Yes, I did, and I don't deny it. I asked for it, but that also made me look at you clearly. I now know who you are and what you want and need. I know what I can contribute to this relationship and what I cannot. And as far as my past few days with you, I can tell that I can't offer you anything. I won't satisfy you."

"Ana." He wanted to tell her that he would never see her that way, but she cut him off again.

"No, let me finish, I need to get this out." She stopped him. "No matter how much you deny it, you're going to get tired of me, because you cannot control me and I hate your punishments as much as you hate being touched. I defy you and you get angry, you keep things from me and I get angry; how do you think this is going to work out?"

"Ana, I don't want you as my sub." He interrupted her before she could say anything more. She stared at him, not sure what to make of it. "I want you as my girlfriend. I want to control you because I'm constantly worried about your safety. I don't want you to call me Sir or Mr Grey- not even in the playroom- I want you to call me Christian." His confession was making Ana melt further and further, the walls around her were just too new and weak, it could be easily dismantled by his words. "I can't accept the feeling of being loved, but I do know my family loves me dearly. I just thought you'd leave me if I told you I'm a sadist."

"You proved that already." She whispered, looking down at her tangled fingers.

"Yes, and I can understand if you don't want to be with a monster, but I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me." He paused, lifting up her chin for her to look at him in the eyes. "I may not know what love is, but I do know you are my Achilles Heel."

She closed her eyes, letting herself think properly without getting distracted by his face and his earnest eyes.

"Christian," she said after some moments of thinking, "you know that a relationship should be built on trust, but your control over me tells me that you don't trust me. Why would you assign a CPO to me? Because you're worried about my safety, but that's not it, you don't trust me, you ask them to report my every move to you. If I am your sub, then I can understand to be under surveillance, but I'm not, if I will, I will be your girlfriend and not your goddamn submissive."

"Fair point well made Anastasia." He said after taking everything she said in and churning them in his stomach. "As always." He pulled her in for a tight hug and buries his nose in the crook of her neck, always enjoying the scent from her skin.

"Do you still want to kick this son of a bitch out?" He freed her bottom lip and asked seductively in a playful manner.

Ana opened her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly and teasingly. This time, he didn't push her away. His hands find her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me, where did you learn to dance?" The playful Christian was back. He pulled back for breaths when Ana was pinned below him. Her arms still hooked around his neck and his hand still on the small of her back, another traveling up her thigh.

Groaning, Ana pushed him away. "Get out." She shoved him playfully. Sitting up, facing him.

"You're seriously kicking me out aren't you?" He asked, not angered the slightest. "You don't want me to stay with you?" He teased.

"Just fuck off. You've offended me." She pouted, punching his arm.

"Did you just punch me Miss Steele?" He grabbed her wrist and spun her towards himself, making her end up straddled on his lap.

"I'm nowhere near yours Mr Grey." She teased back, although this time a little more cautious at the change of expression on his face.

"What do I have to do to make you mine?" He asked timidly, afraid of her answer.

"Hmm…" She looked at the ceiling, pending for an answer. "We'll see." At last, she decided on that. Getting off of him, she offered her hand waiting for him to take it. He did and she pulled him up.

"Are you controlling me now?" He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was really up to. Ana batted her eye lashes innocently and winked at him, but said nothing for a moment.

"I'm playing hard to get, Grey." She teased, making her way to the door, leaning against the wall adjacent to the hinge.

As she predicted, Christian caged her. "Are we good?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

She nodded, waiting for him to kiss her. Opening her eyes to look into his, she still see the hurt and worry in him, that made her feel guilty, but she also convinced herself that she was doing the right thing.

"You're possessive." She said, covering his hand with hers. That comment came out of no where, but she had no idea what to say either.

"And you like it."

"Not always." She said coquettishly. He stared at her confused. "I loved it sometimes." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're paying back for all the teasing Miss Steele." He warned, kissing her and tugging on her lower lip.

"Let's see if you'll even score that chance." She said confidently.

"You're impossible." He commented lightly, giving her another peck on the lips, then a sloppy one on her nose, making her giggle. "This lip," he said, biting her lower lip teasingly, "is mine." He demanded.

"Sure, it will be." Ana suddenly remembered why she was so upset earlier. "I hope you didn't do anything to me yesterday night." She said, suddenly getting serious.

"I would never take advantage of women, let alone you Anastasia." He frowned at her. "Do you really think that lowly of me? I only changed you and granted you permission to sleep with me."

"Only because you want me." She flickered his nose, knowing that he would remember it and use it against her the next time, but she felt giddy right now and couldn't care less of the consequences. "Now get the hell out of here before I regret my decision of kicking you out." She unlocked her bedroom door and twisted the door knob.

"Alcohol really doesn't do any good to you." He shook his head in amusement and allowed her to open the door for him. "I wish you're changing your mind right now." He whispered against her lips before pressing his mouth on it.

One look of Ana's face, he knew he better get going. "Laters Baby." He called when he let himself out.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me how was it~**

 **Planning on extending something on _White Horse_ , stay tuned for more information.**


	2. Sober

**A/N: Just a small reminder, they are not together. Yet. And I've said it at the beginning of the last chapter that this is a two-part story, so no, it will not be a full story, at least not until I think of something to make it more full. However, I am working on a long story of FST.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

May be a little OOC.

Today was Jose's photography exhibition. Ana sat up and went to look for Kate, only to find an empty bedroom that reminded her of the video she sent her of her and Elliot in Barbados. They were all tanned and red, drinking martinis and swimming in the ocean. She wanted to have that kind of carefree life too, and they left thinking she and Christian got back together.

Ana sighed, getting up to get ready for the exhibition opening, her mind drifted back to her time in the club, just after she left the CEO. She had no idea what happened, Christian never showed her the video of her in the club, but when he asked her about dancing, something clicked in her mind.

Katy Perry's ET was playing from the open speakers on the ceiling of the bar, people started to sway with the beat, some even started to jump around. Drinks were spilling out and drunk ladies were grinding on drunk dudes. Everyone was crazy. Then, a circle started to form around two people. A black hair and a brunette. The brunette was unmistakably Anastasia, but the black hair was some stranger that she got the courage to challenge.

Remembering the dancing lessons she used to take, she started to dance with the beat, until the black hair chick joined. A dance-off started right there and then. A drunk Ana wasn't going to give up easily, even when she could hardly balance herself, she still managed to dance according to the beat. Their moves were sexy and hot, a circle was formed around them and it had created a dance floor for them. When the song ended, they jumped on each other, giving each other the tightest hug.

Gasping at the memory that suddenly rushed back into her mind, she slammed her closet door shut.

"Dammit, sweet Jesus." She cursed out loud, since there was no one but her.

That was the video Christian had on his phone. She bet she could draw out his facial expression accurately even without a glance at his face.

Groaning in to the clothes clutched in her hands for the opening, she laid back down on to her bed. Then another thought made her wanna curl up even more.

Christian was coming to pick her up and they were going to Portland in his Charlie Tango. The thought made her cringe in embarrassment, she had no cheek to face him anymore, she'd rather not know what happened.

She was lucky that he wasn't in the mood to bring up what happened in the club, since it was four days ago, but she wasn't exactly wrong about him wanting to have her as his date. His possessive arm found its way back to her waist and her lower back.

When they reached the long room at the back, where it put Jose's more valuable and more successful works on display. Ana halted when she spotted six photographs of her. They were all close-up pictures of her. She didn't even remember being taken in that pose. She could feel Christian's muscles tense on her back, knowing that he saw them too and was shocked and jealous. He didn't like to share, and definitely didn't like people looking at her pictures, admiring her.

"I'll be back." He growled in her ear and left. Ana wasn't really sure what to do afterwards when he came back, because knowing him, he was more than likely to go and buy all six with a price that no one would ever think of, let along bid with him.

"Ana." Jose's excited voice taken her out of her trance.

"Hey," she greeted back shyly, still shocked by all the pictures.

"Do you like it so far?" He asked, standing too close to her.

Ana was almost certain that this boy would never remember the times he tried to hit on her and got either turned down or beat up by Christian. She sighed, wishing he could take a hint.

"It's amazing, everything's beautiful." She settled with this response.

"Glad you liked it." He said, looking around and followed her troubled gaze around the room, realizing that he had not yet informed her about photos of her. "I know you would say you're too shy so I didn't ask you."

"I am, still shy." She didn't want to sound offended and didn't want to hurt him by saying something too shy, but she wasn't exactly happy about all the photos about her on the wall. "I do think I have the rights to at least be informed, if not asked for permission." Ana chastised him playfully, although meaning it deep down.

Then he was called away to be informed that someone bought all of Ana's pictures. Scowling in annoyance, Ana tried to keep a happy face for Jose, but she knew who bought it, and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he reappear and waltz back in front of her as if nothing happened.

She knew him well, when Jose was again called away by the assistant to tell him about the anonymous buyer that paid for a very decent price. Turning around to scan the room, she stopped when he came into her vision. Knowing why he bought them all, and considering from his expression, he saw the interaction between her and Jose earlier, she was sick of his possessiveness even when they have nothing together. Not even bothered to let him talk, she turned around and stalked off into another area of the show.

Christian only took a step forward when she turned around and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. It seemed like he was partially right, he was just her transportation, but that seemed to be enough for now, at least, to him, it might be a starter.

"Drinks are on me tonight." Jose bounded to Ana, surprising her because she didn't remember anyone following her to this section of the gallery. His hand went to her shoulder, he rubbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze like what bros do. Ana shuddered at his touch, not liking it, it was so alienated and foreign, she didn't like it. She'd rather be friends with him normally and not have him hit on her every now and then.

"Is Kate still not back yet?" He asked after strolling around with Ana for a while.

"No." Ana replied shortly and distantly. "She'll be back next week I think." She added, not looking at Jose, not even with the corner of her eyes.

"Look," Jose tried to explain himself, he knew that she was upset about something, but didn't know what. "I know you're unhappy because I didn't ask you before I post your photos, but they're not nude pictures, they're just normal close-up photograph."

"It's fine, Jose." Ana wanted to hit the bar with him later, because she wasn't exactly in the mood to just go back to the apartment to sleep off the day. She had no idea what she could do to get rid of the feelings piled up in her, so the only way she could think of right now was to get drunk; even if that meant Jose was going to make a move on her again.

She brushed off him quickly, dismissing all his explanations and apologies, seeing that he still needed some time to be able to leave and celebrate, she stepped out of the back gate just for some fresh air and to prepare for the night mentally. Taking out her phone, she saw a text from Christian, telling her that if she needed a ride she could call him. Ana didn't bother to reply, but keep that in mind.

Christian was trying to get her back, and she could see it. Ana knew he was trying everything to woo her again, he was going down the hearts and flowers path. She wouldn't lie and say that it wasn't working, because it was, she was considering getting back together with him, but could she really trust him fully?

On the other hand, there was Jose, who had been trying to make a pass at her ever since graduation. Did he felt more competitive when Christian appeared in her life, and he was trying harder than ever. Then again, their parents had implied that it would be good if the two date each other, but Ana knew she couldn't see him anything more than friends, even if she knew he could be a romantic.

As much as Christian's kinky fuckery might sound inhuman and hardly acceptable, it was what she learned to enjoy and like. BDSM might not be the lifestyle she was looking for, but something like that could be mixed into a vanilla relationship, because she was slowly starting to notice how boring life could be without some spanking and playing. While whipping and caning might be a hard limit for her, she liked the spanking.

Ana texted Jose telling her that she would wait for him at the bar down the block, and he replied instantly saying he would meet her there. So there she went, walking down the lit street of Portland to the place she first got drunk post graduation. It brought her so many different kinds of memories. Clutching her phone in her hand, she thought about leaving a message for Kate, telling her about her life here in the city, but she felt like intruding if she texted, so her phone was slipped back to her pocket.

Sitting down at the corner that they were at last time, she ordered a few shots and downed them one by one. Her thoughts drifted back to Christian, it had been a while since she actually thought about him. After their encounter a day after she left, they lost contact again. No one dared to contact one another, he was giving her space and wanting her to make the first move, but she was hesitating and contemplating, maybe even over thinking everything. In the end, she didn't dare to make the move, until he emailed her about taking her to this show. She accepted without second thought, but didn't know where that night might go afterwards.

Wondering when was the last time she appeared in his mind, because considering him, he might as well just find another sub and carry on with his life as if all the stuff he had said to her in her apartment that day was bullshit.

The corner she was at was dark, not that she didn't like it, she just didn't know what might happen since she didn't trust Jose like she used to, especially when Christian was all she was thinking about right now.

When Jose appeared, heading to their table, she tensed. In her slightly tipsy perspective, he looked somewhat similar to Christian in the dark. They both have a mop of black hair, though Christian's might be more of a copper color, but same difference in the dark. Jose didn't slip into the seat opposite of her, instead, he slipped into the spot next to her, occupying the empty space next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

Ana had a few shots left on the table untouched, she was waiting for him to come by and down it together. When he picked up one from the table, she did too.

"To your gallery." She said, knowing that herself was tipsy.

"To my gallery." They clinked their shot glasses together and downed their toast.

"Another one?" She asked, offering him another glass. He took it. They downed it together, and the look on his face, made her giggle for some reason.

"More?" This time it was Jose who had asked, she nodded, picking up the last one on the table.

Just before she downed it, another round of drinks appeared on their table.

"You ordered?" She asked, out of curiosity, then finished the shot in her hand with one look of the ceiling.

"Mm hm," he nodded in all seriousness, picking up a glass and hand it to her.

"I hope you didn't add anything in here to drug me." She joked, smelling it and taking a sip. Jose only watched, but took a sip of his drink himself when she gave him a questioning look.

"This is strong." Ana giggled, it was the fourth glass she was trying on the round that Jose had ordered.

"I thought we should just party hard to celebrate, we haven't done that since graduation."

"Graduation." Ana slurred, chewing the word. Her subconsciousness was telling her to stop drinking to protect herself from him, but another part of her that was no longer tipsy urged her to continue.

"Shots?" Jose asked, leading her to the bar, she nodded, just what she wanted.

"I didn't know you can drink that much." She giggled, didn't know why she did that. There wasn't anything funny. Little did she know though, he drank far less than she did.

"Just drink away the sorrow and the pain." He raised his shot glass, and Ana raised hers, they downed it.

"More Ana." He urged, and she accepted his glass, laughing with him when she could barely balance on the bar stool.

"Ah! This feels so good." She exclaimed, finishing two more before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pee." She slurred, walking away to the bathroom, thank god she was in flats. Barely making to the bathroom, she thought maybe she didn't have that much, because she was still conscious and she at least didn't fall over.

Jose drank a glass of water just to rinse off all the strong smell of alcohol from his mouth. Not long later, Ana came back to him, looking better and less drunk.

"I've decide to push myself tonight." She announced to him without slurring, or he was too tipsy to realize it.

Despite being drunk, she still felt insecure, feeling like she had forgotten something. It just didn't feel right.

Hearing the DJ in the background, Ana started to sway with the beats, Jose watched in amusement, he stood up with her, steadying her when she nearly fell down. When she turned her face, only did he realize the distance between their faces.

He leaned down, not giving a damn about his surrounding. When his lips touched his, he felt so good. The feeling was ecstatic. He slowly moved his lips against hers.

She didn't kiss him back, the feeling of his lips on hers didn't feel right and it most certainly didn't feel good. Ana only remained frozen to be nice and kind to him, at least pushing him away might hurt his feelings, so she let him took his time with her. When she remembered who he was, she felt disgusted, pushing him away, she saw his goofy smile. He just took advantage of her, and she was beyond pissed, but in her severely drunken state, she found it hard to control her body.

Ana stumbled past him and reached the bar just in time for another pair of arms to catch her before slumping down on to the floor. She turned around, ready to push whoever bastard or pervert away when she was met with a pair of gray eyes that she missed so much.

Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her lips on to his and forced her tongue into his mouth. He didn't stop her, instead, he kissed her back and let his hand roamed around her body, feeling her curvy booty under her skirt, exploring every part of her.

He pulled apart for breaths and she suddenly felt like all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the same pair of gray eyes that she had seen before she crashed her lips on to his. Ana's eyes seemed out of focus, but she tried to squint through the light that was shining into her eyes from behind his head.

"Have you thought about me?" She asked, tracing a finger around his jawline and then to his cheek bones. Her other hand was still gripping his shoulder tightly to steady herself.

"Have you?" He said back, making her giggle. It was all the alcohol's doing.

"I missed you Grey." She giggled coquettishly and batted her eye lashes at him, leaning closer to him, sticking her tongue out and licked his nose.

Christian cringed at the drunk Ana in his arms, not that he was disgusted in any way, but he was certainly not used to a giddy Anastasia. He pushed her back and pinned her against the bar, covering her mouth with his once again.

"I missed you too." He told her, knowing that this was the power of alcohol, but he was still glad to hear it, because it was what she really thinks. The alcohol unveiled the truth about her feelings towards him.

"I love you." She slurred, still giggly against his mouth. He stilled, processing the information that he had just received. Pulling back from her, he decided she was too drunk to carry on.

"Why didn't you tell me that I can't be with you? Why do you have to make me suffer? Why do I have to fall in love with you?" She whined, slumping down in a stool while Christian ordered the bartender to bring her a glass of water. "Do you know that you are very easy to be loved, with that pretty face of yours and that caring side of you, why can't you just accept the fact that there are people out there who would do anything for you?" She paused.

Glancing up at him, she couldn't see his face clearly, because he had the lights behind his back. So she continued, not knowing what she was saying exactly, but it felt good to finally get it out.

"Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?" She whispered, more to herself when she dropped her head, letting it fall into her arms on the bar surface. This time, Christian turned around to look at her, he helped her sit straight again and plopped up her hand to let her head rest on it.

He sighed, wishing he could just tell her everything, but she was in a drunk state, it would be like talking to the dead. She wouldn't remember anyway.

When he didn't say anything, Ana seemed to have forgotten who she was talking to, she even forgot where she was at and who she was with. Picking up a shot glass that still had shots in, she brought it close to her face to examine it and make sure that they were filled.

"Why am I still a loner?" She groaned, downing it in one swift move, too quick that Christian failed to knock it out of her hand. Ana was even more unpredictable when she was drunk, he didn't like it.

"You've had enough for tonight." He decided to call it a night and bring her back. At least bring her away from the jackass who had already taken advantage of her.

"Drink this." He pushed the glass in to her hand and ordered, she picked up the glass and took a sip.

"What is this? It's so… Weak." She shook the glass, making the water swirl and almost spill out.

"It's water." His patience was wearing thin, and she could sense that, but she wasn't planning on doing anything about him becoming impatient. "Finish it and we're going home."

"So bossy." She commented lightly, taking another swig and placed down the glass, but there were still half a glass inside.

"I said finish them." He snapped, really getting angry at this drunk Ana.

"Such a mercurial young man. Not so suitable coming from a face of an angel." Ana picked up the glass and finished it in two swallows. She tipped the glass over in front of his face. "Drop less. Done." She hopped off the stool as if her legs could support her body, if not for Christian's arms around her waist, she would be licking the floor by now.

"Now hold on to me." He growled in her ear.

"Where though? You can't be touched." Her voice sounded full of satire and distaste. She was leaning against him, but her hands remained to herself.

"Anywhere, just steady yourself." He really wanted to spank her for such behavior.

"I know you want to punish me Grey, that's why I'm not going back to you." Ana studied the expression on his face. Christian wasn't surprised that she knew what he was wanting to do, because his hand had gave it off, but the confession that had slipped from her was far more surprising than he could ever imagined. He was speechless, and it was a rare occasion that he couldn't find words. "Your rules and your punishments, Christian, I don't like it." She kept going, unconscious of who she was spilling her guts to, even so, she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You kept secrets from me." The giddy, playful Ana was gone, came a serious, hurt and guarded Ana. Christian wasn't a fond of the latter, he'd rather have the previous version, even if she challenges him. He wasn't allowed an opportunity to speak, so he focused on guiding them out of the place while listening to her confession that she didn't know she was making.

"I know absolutely nothing about you, but you know everything about me, that's so unfair." Christian wanted to tell her that she knew far more than any of the other people, he had trusted her and had told her a lot more, but he knew it wasn't the right time to tell her this, because he knew she wouldn't remember.

"You don't trust me, so how can I trust you?" She mumbled, her eyes closing off and she started to drift off.

"The car's close, baby, come one, make it to the car." He suppressed all of his anger and frustration, and whispered in her ear as they exited the club and into the quiet street.

It was past midnight. With the amount that Ana had drank, Christian was surprised that she hadn't thrown up yet. Hoping and praying that she never would before they got home, he scooped her up and carried her to the SUV that was waiting for them with Taylor by the door.

"Thank you Taylor." He said once he got the unconscious Ana inside the car and secure the seatbelt on her. "Sorry to call you on your time off. You can have a longer rest tomorrow morning." He said to his head of security, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." Taylor replied in a professional manner, his voice void of expression.

• • •

The next morning, when Ana checked her phone that was dying, she saw two text from Jose, asking where she was and apologizing about yesterday. Then she saw a missed call from him as well. Scoffing and deleting them, she turned her body to face the other side, only to find another being in front of her.

She gasped in surprise, the sound made that person open their eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Christian smiled in his husky sleepy voice.

"Why are you still in bed?" She asked, out of curiosity. "Don't you have to work?"

"I'm taking the day off, at least the morning."

"Why?" She said curtly, blame her grumpy mood on the hungover.

"To be with you." He said as if it was obvious.

"But I'm leaving." She sat up abruptly, and her head pounded, she could practically hear her brain crash into her skull. Squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to vanish before moving again.

"There're two pills next to your bed, take it." He advised, this time not in an orderly tone.

"So bossy Mr Grey." Ana chided playfully before turning slowly to the bedside and taking the pills.

"Lay down next to me." He instructed, getting a look from her before she did what she was told.

"What?" She asked when she caught him staring.

"Come here." He said, telling her to move closer to him. When she didn't, he reached out and pulled her closer to him. She didn't protest when she felt his tongue training down her neck on to her shoulder. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember a kiss being forced on me and I felt disgusted." She recalled honestly, deducing from Christian's equally disgusted expression, she could tell that it wasn't him that she kissed. "God fucking Jesus, Jose kissed me?" She exclaimed bewildered.

"I'm surprised that you didn't slap him across the face after shoving him away, not immediately." He growled into her ear, his arms tightened around her.

"You saw that?" She turned to face him, not sure where to place her hands.

He nodded, noticing the awkward position her hands were in, so he took it and placed one on his chest and another on his back. She gasped in shock, wanting to take it off, but he stopped her from doing so.

"What are you doing?" She asked in disbelieve.

"I am doing what you've asked." He smirked, remembering all the things she had said to him in the bar.

"What have I said yesterday that I will regret?" She was alerted, her eyes widened, not really sure if she was prepared to hear everything. "What have I done again? I drunk called you again didn't I?"

"You go figure, woman." He joked with a wink. "As to did you drunk call me?" He paused, looking past her, pretending to think.

"You dialed the number, but you didn't know." He finished his previous sentence, knowing that he was driving her crazy.

"So I didn't speak to you?" She asked just to make sure, not sure of what, but to make sure of something in her gut.

"No, but it still doesn't stop me from tracking your phone." He shrugged nonchalantly as if tracking her phone and stalking her was part of his job. "Oh and, you've spilled a lot to me yesterday night, Miss Steele. Better keep your mouth shut when you're drunk." He scold her mildly with a singing voice, letting her know that he wasn't completely serious.

"Tell me what did I say last night?" She whined, snuggling up closer to him. "And why are you letting me touch you? Don't you feel uncomfortable?" She asked, drawing random shapes on his chest with her finger timidly.

"Not with your touch Ana." He replied sincerely, but said nothing about the first demand.

"Tell me what did I say?" She requested again, trying to sit up, but remembered her head so stayed in his arms. He closed his eyes, arm still draped over her waist, he pretended to be asleep. "Christian." She shook him, not so gently, knowing he was playing with her.

"You're so bossy, Miss Steele." He opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Just tell me." She pleaded. "Please, Grey." Adding it with a playful smile tugging on her lips.

"Tell me," he started, thinking of a way to prove his point to himself, "do you mean all of the things that you've said? Are they truths and your real feelings?" He asked, looking into her eyes, trying to find any trace of playfulness, but they were all gone by the time the question was asked.

"I don't even know what I said." She looked lost. "Whatever I said must be coming from my heart, because I'm too drunk to think about what I'm saying, of course I just blurt things out." She said, her voice faltering, she looked almost scared of what might come next.

"Okay." He nodded.

"So? Will you tell me?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"What?" She whispered, not believing her ears.

"Promise me you won't leave me." He repeated his request.

"Okay, I promise." She accepted quickly.

"No, swear it." Knowing that there wouldn't be much difference, he just wanted to hear it from her to find some inner peace.

"Okay, I swear."

"Say it fully."

Ana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the request, but it was Christian she was dealing with, so she kept her straight face.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, swear that I won't leave you, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, again. Better?"

"Much." He pulled her in for a brief kiss.

"So?" She asked, waiting for him to tell her the story of her acts last night.

"Now that I've got you, you're going to show me something first." He grinned evilly. "Wait, actually, on second thought," he stopped himself, deciding against whatever he had in mind previously, "you're still hungover, so let's leave it until later. You owe me though."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She deadpanned, half meaning it and half guessing it.

"For now," he said, taking one hand off her and reaching for his phone on the nightstand next to him. "You have to listen to this." Clicking into a recording on his phone, he turned up the volume and handed it to her.

"You fucking recorded that?" She asked incredulously, glaring at him, but he just grinned. "How dare you, Christian Grey?" She poked his stomach as she protested. He turned and raised a challenging eyebrow at her, daring her to do that again, but she ignored.

The quality of the recording wasn't exactly high, since the club was really loud, and her slurring wasn't helping either. A minute or two into the listening, she gave up.

"Just sum up what I've said, can't here shit from this." Ana gave the phone back to him.

"You and your patience, Miss Steele." Christian teased, taking the phone and pondering the idea of summing up what she had told him. She rolled her eyes this time.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She bugged.

Christian thought for a moment, then decided. "Nope, but I will be doing what you've asked."

"Huh? Then what's the point of me swearing that I won't leave you, saying it like a wedding vow." She muttered the last part.

"Enhance it and leave it till the wedding day." He smirked, getting up and laughed at her shellshocked face.

"Say what?" She choked out, getting up slowly for her head's sake, but remembered she had two pills already, so it should get better.

"Never mind." He sang back from his bathroom.

"I am never getting drunk again." She muttered as she entered the bathroom, not knowing what she was doing there.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied. "Alcohol doesn't do you good. I really want to spank you last night for everything you've said. You wouldn't dare say any of the things you've said if you were sober."

"Why? Did I say something along the lines of hating you?"

"You wouldn't get a spanking if you said you hate me." He shrugged, "but you've crossed some lines."

Ana ended up on sitting on the counter top, watching him brush his teeth.

"Sexy." She muttered lightly, entranced by his every move. He raised an eyebrow at her, finding it very amusing.

"Is that the alcohol talking too?" He asked teasingly, rinsing his mouth with water.

Ana nodded, a smile that she had been trying to suppress surfaced.

"You scold me last night, and told me why you're not coming back to me." Christian sighed, picking up a t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. Ana followed him and watched him change like a stalker.

"What else?" She pressed, prepared for the worse.

"You said you love me and you've missed me." He turned to look at her after dressing, leaning against the door frame of his walk-in closet. Tugged on one of her wrists and pulled her close to his body, his hand travelled up to her chin, tendering her skin.

"Did you mean it?" He asked almost scared of the answer.

She nodded, then whispered, "yes," as if the nod wasn't enough.

"You kissed me last night, very domineering." The playful Christian came back, resurfacing, cupping her cheeks and let his mouth move on hers freely.

"And you let me?" She mused out loud into the kiss.

"How am I supposed to talk to a drunk woman?" He muttered against her lips, a smile on his lips.

"Now what do I owe you? You said I owe you something?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"You wish is sex didn't you?" He teased, deducing from the expression on her face.

"No, what makes you think that?" She cocked her head side ways, trying to cover up her horny teenager look.

"Can't fool me, Miss Steele." He pecked her nose, pulling her closer when his hands linked at the small of her back.

"Now, you owe me something, but first, tell me, where did you learn to dance?" He smirked, and Ana knew exactly where that was going, she groaned, wanting to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Not a chance." He tightened his grip around her. "I even chose a song for you." He said, holding up his phone, flipping through the songs he had, and the most recently added song was 'Strip That Down'.

"Do you think I'm a stripper?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, but he smirked before replying.

"No, I think you're my girlfriend." He stole a kiss when she gave him a look that used to offend him but finds adorable now.

"I couldn't hate you more than in this moment, Grey." She rolled her eyes. Christian raised his hand and cocked an eyebrow, warning her playfully.

"Nuh uh, you've promised." She pointed a finger at him.

He took the hint and they said it together.

"No rules, no punishments and no more secrets."

And they sealed that oath with a passionate kiss.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **The lyrics of _Sober — Cheat Codes (ft. Nicky Romero)_**

 _[Verse 1]_

 _It's been a while since I thought about you_

 _It's been a while, have you thought about me too?_

 _I'm meeting him at the place that we used to_

 _It's been a while since I thought about you_

 _God, he almost looks like you in the dark_

 _Sitting in the same corner at the bar_

 _Yeah, we took so many shots we went too hard_

 _God, he almost looks like you in the dark_

 _He ordered a drink before I could notice_

 _That Jack and Coke brought us into focus_

 _I took a sip, it tasted just like it used to_

 _It's been a while since I thought about you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I wouldn't say it sober_

 _But the truth is coming out_

 _I didn't miss you until now, until now_

 _In my right mind, it's over_

 _But the drinks are talking loud_

 _I didn't miss you until now, until now_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Being here without you doesn't feel right_

 _His lips are moving and I'm tryna be too nice_

 _He's looking at me but he doesn't have your eyes_

 _Being here without you doesn't feel right_

 _Your song just came on and now it feels hopeless_

 _Jukebox is playing old Guns 'N Roses_

 _I put a dollar in it just like you used to_

 _It's been a while since I thought about you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I wouldn't say it sober_

 _But the truth is coming out_

 _I didn't miss you until now, until now_

 _In my right mind, it's over_

 _But the drinks are talking loud_

 _I didn't miss you until now, until now_

* * *

 **A/N: Like I've said in the first chapter, I am working on extending the story _White Horse_ , although I cannot give you a specific date of 'publication', because that's not the only story I'm working on. ;)**

 **I'll try to let you** **know the process of all of my stories from my profile, but school's been so busy ever since it started, so it's kinda hard to even find time for this. I will try my best to keep my profile page the place for the newest updates about me!**

 **Stay tuned, and gimme a word of review~**


End file.
